clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Puffles
Puffles are small furry pets native to Club Penguin Island. Puffles were first discovered in November 2005, and were first adoptable in March 2006, being sold for 800 coins, which had since been reduced to 400 coins. Puffles are small, limbless creatures who ate Puffle-O's and other foods native to Club Penguin (Club Penguin Wiki). Puffle Gameplay Puffle contestants act like any standard CPORG competitor, in that they can be voted out at any time, or could go all the way to win, however unlike standard or penguin contestants, puffles take on somewhat of a fictional role in seasons, acting as their own entities. They are often added to a cast in order to fill up the season size and make the game last long enough to be worthwhile, however on some occasions like Season 3 and Season 7, puffle contestants were not included in the cast at all, while other occasions like Season 4 and Season 9 see puffles making up the entirety of the cast. Season 1 - Season 5 Puffles were first introduced into Season 1, with three competing alongside the four actual contestants, each of them bringing a puffle from their igloo to compete alongside them, with the exception of Aren who did not own any. In this early format, the owner of a puffle would control their votes, and if that player was voted out would compete for their puffle in challenges, which Zach ultimately ended up doing for Rogi. With their voting, however, restrictions were placed upon them in order to keep having a puffle fair and balanced and not just allowing you to double your vote each round, and so a rule was put in place that while you could control your puffle's vote, they had to vote differently to how you had voted. This was a format that continued on throughout the first five seasons of Club Penguin as puffles continued to compete alongside their owners, but following Season 5 the format changed. One exception to this was Season 4, which was the first installment of Puffle Island (a theme that was later repeated in Season 9). For these seasons, no penguin contestants were present, and instead people were allowed to choose a puffle to champion, having them represent them in the game. Four puffles were chosen before the season began (Snack, Chocolate, and the two returnees Greeny and Ms. Plum), with players controlling those puffles, leaving the rest of the eight puffles to have their votes and decisions in the game completely randomised. This randomised puffle format ultimately was then adopted for future seasons. Season 6 - Season 9 With season six featuring six real contestants, most of whom were new to Club Penguin and as such didn't own puffles, three puffles from previous seasons (Shapeshift, Lucifurry and John Cody) were added to the season. Given that they weren't owned by any of the contestants, having their votes be controlled by someone wouldn't have made sense, and so similar to the puffles that weren't chosen by anyone in Season 4, their votes were randomly generated as were their scores in challenges. Ultimately, this is a format that continued for a while, with puffles no longer being owned by contestants and instead just existing as their own randomised entities, even having speeches and jury questions randomly generated for them in Season 8 using the predictive text feature on iPhones. Season 10 - Present Puffles will still have their votes randomised, however there is a semblance of logic added to this. Anybody that a puffle votes alongside at the previous tribal will be considered an ally to them, and as such the chances of them casting a vote for that person will be greatly reduced, in order to keep the game moving along somewhat realistically and have there be some benefit to people working with puffles if they can. Due to some fairly contentious jury decisions in the past, this will also extend into puffles casting their jury votes. Each finalist will be rated in the likelihood that the certain puffle would vote with them based off previous votes together, whether they were directly voted out by that finalist, etc. There will then be a randomisation of their vote with these ratings translating into increased or decreased odds of the juror voting a certain way, meaning that there is still randomisation involved and puffles could vote strangely, but it's more likely that if you treat a puffle well, you'll earn their respect. Puffle Seasons Various seasons of CPORG feature entirely penguin casts, so to offset this, the Puffle Island series was created within the Survivor ''canon, with a similar theme also occurring in one of CPORG's spin-off seasons, Big Brother 3. Due to the fact that puffle contestants have their votes randomised and as such a full cast of puffles would essentially just be a randomised game with no real gameplay to it, both past or new players are called upon to play in the puffle seasons, choosing a puffle to represent them as an alias. This will be considered a seperate entity from their main-stay CPORG appearances, allowing for people to essentially return without it effecting their legacy and without needing justification for a returnee season, allowing for people to play without having previous games effect them given they're playing under a new identity, and allowing for the puffles themselves to have more of a sense of purpose and character by being their own identities within the CPORG canon. The first of these puffle seasons took place in Season 4 and since has taken on the pattern of occurring every five seasons following this, with Season 9 and Season 14 being further incarnations of the Puffle Island series. In Season 4, Snack, Chocolate, Greeny and Ms. Plum were the player-controlled puffles, in Season 9, Twinkerbelle, Reindilf, Ÿęêt and Lindsay were the player-controlled puffles, with the rest of both casts being the usual randomised contestants. List of Puffle Contestants ''Gold = Best, Silver = 2nd Best, Bronze = 3rd Best, Red = Worst. In the case of a tie, the contestant that played for more efficiently (e.g. more days played for the same votes against) will be coloured. Trivia * Every time a puffle has made it to final tribal council, a puffle has won the season. ** In the case of Season 4 and Season 9, this was due to the fact that only puffles were cast. * The most common puffle colour is blue, with 5 different puffles all being blue. ** Crastal Math, while technically coloured blue, isn't actually classified as blue and instead as a crystal puffle. In this case, the most common colour would be a tie between blue and red, with both then having 4. ** Both Snack and Lindsay are the only uniquely coloured puffles, being a golden puffle and chicken puffle respectively. ** Every brown puffle that has played has made it to the final tribal council, but only one of these was able to win, that being Matthew. *** Ironically, Matthew was the only puffle of these to play in a non-Puffle Island season, meaning he had to compete against a cast of actual competitors and puffles. *** Inversely, pink, orange, green, black, white and yellow puffles have never made it to the end. *** This also extends to the CPORG spin-off seasons, as Guy, the winner of Big Brother 3, was also a brown puffle.